1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filling machine for thermoplastic cups, having a cyclically operating conveying section, for processing a cup sheet with thermoformed cups from a thermoforming station for a simultaneous filling of a batch of cups.
The field of the invention is the online filling of thermoplastic cups with a pasty filling product. A pasty filling product is also taken to mean a liquid filling product such as a beverage preparation. Possible filling products are food preparations such as cottage cheese or other milk products, pudding, jam, beverages or the like.
2. Prior Art
A filling machine for thermoplastic cups is disclosed in Federal Republic of Germany patent application No. 40 25 714 A1.